dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Curly-Brace
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dan Vs. Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse We need some art If Wikia hasn't sent you an E-Mail about it, we have more than 50 pages on this site. (Woo! Party!) This wiki needs some clip art from the show. Especially for templates. I was going to post this as a subsection on the front page, but only you have permission to edit that page. Here are a few things that would be great to have: * A picture of one of Dan's explosive dynamite bundles for use as an icon in templates for pages that may be deleted. * A picture of Mr. Mumbles (preferably with her claws hooked into a screen door like one of those Garfield plush dolls that stick on the car window, if it exists) for Orphan pages. * A picture of little Elise. * A picture of Dan and Dan's doppelganger from Dan Vs. Dan for duplicate or disambiguous pages. * A picture of Dan being paranoid for pages that are unclear. (The tag line would be "What is this? Some kind of code? Are you speaking in code?!") * A picture of Dan's notepad. ("This page is on Dan's List.") * Headshots of Dan, Chris, and Elise in various expressions. * Enraged Dan with his fists in the Air shouting. ("WIIIIKIIIIIAAAAA!!!") I'm also looking for some fair-use photos for the voice actor pages. This is just a short list of things to charge up the Dan Vs. Wikia. (Which there should be a logo of that.) Dan's popularity has exploded since it first aired. Hopefully by the end of the year, we can have at least 100 pages.--MrHacks 17:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC)